The Darksiders (Dark Rising)
The Darksiders are a Race and Organization parallel to the Grey Wardens in the "Dark Rising Series", they are Wardens that surrender to the Taint and obey the Archdemon - usually acting as Stewards when there is no new Archdemon, the Darksiders are Immortal so long as they consume blood making them the Dragon Age variants of Vampires. Organization The Darksiders each have a Numeral Rank given to them from the point that they join the Darksiders however very few stick to that Numeral Rank and are instead given basis on their importance or success rates, an example of this would be that Adrian is one of the lowest Numeral ranked members due to his recent recruitment however his Skills and Bloodline caught the eye of the current leader of the group who has taken him as his Apprentice. The Group is led by the member ranked No I, he is the highest ranked member in the Tainted Hive Mind Hierarchy being only ranked beneath a Dark God or an Archdemon, the Darksiders are the Commanders of the Darkspawn and like very few Tainted beings are partially independent of the Hive Mind except when it benefits them. Members 3rd & 4th Blight *Unnamed Leader *Unnamed Elder Darksiders *Unnamed Younger Darksiders *Alois Hollow/the Formerly Unnamed Youngest Member 5th Blight *Flemeth (Unofficial Member) *Carver Hawke (Independent Unofficial Member) #Alois Tallow (Oldest Member and Leader) #Remeth #Teroare Pentaghast (Unofficial Member) #Alaric Pentaghast (Unofficial Member) #Tilsa Pentaghast (Unofficial Member) #Brawn #Zodiark #Sevorath Tabrill #Quitch Demuna #Trian Witcher #Deren Frethor #Zeran Batrox #Kairan Dorian #Tamlen #Adrian Pentaghast Cousland (Youngest Member) After 5th Blight History The First Blight - the Founding The Archdemon formerly known as Dumat ravaged the land as the destroy and emulsified entire lands in Purple Flames, the Darkspawn fought and killed many warriors, eventually capturing a few of the first Grey Wardens. The Captured Wardens were tortured and some were either driven mad or killed or (some of the women) made into Broodmothers, those that survived gave into the Taint to retain their Sanity and some even grew attached to the Taint to such an extent that they could understand the Darkspawn and the Archdemon - even communicate with them, the survivors joined together and conversed with the beasts which one knelled before the Archdemon Dumat were the First Darksiders born. The Second Blight - the Leaders The Darksiders were formed shortly before the Archdemon's death and therefore saw very little action by the end of the cursed War, the Darksiders found another task that they could do while the remaining Old Gods Bodies remained untainted - they could still command and lead the Darkspawn after all that time, the Darksiders also entered themselves into the public and gained mass fortunes which they hid away on their private Island getaway: Hades Bastion. When Zazikel awakened Tainted and became an Archdemon, the Darksiders used their position in life to allow the Darkspawn to easily overrun nearby settlements, before disappearing with their garnered resources however they descided not to join in the larger Blight since shortly afterwards Zazikel was cornered and slain by Grey Wardens. The Third & Forth Blights - the Dark God Study The Darksiders recieved massive change prior to the Fifth Blight which took place in over the Years between the Third and Fifth Blights, the youngest of their Order disagreed with the Purpose of the Darksiders, stating that since Dumat was killed they no longer had any leader hence they should search for other means in which to follow Dumat's Commands. The youngest of the Darksiders found out that it would be possible with the Perfect Body to contain the Spirit of Dumat and the other Old Gods, replacing the Archdemons as leaders of the Darkspawn and Darksiders, allowing a long hinted prophecy to come true. This caused negative sentiment from the Head of the Darksiders who wanted to continue the Old Ways stating that they were to obey an Archdemon as though they themselves were Sentient Darkspawn, this however gained Negative Sentiment from many of the Darksiders at the time who rebelled with the Youngest and fought against the Older Members, shortly a hundred years before the 5th Blight - the Former Youngest Member became the Leader of the Darksiders upon slaying and absorbing the prior leader. Years afterwards Teroare Pentaghast was born and became heir to the Pentaghast Royal Line of Nevarra before being made a Darksider with the intention of having Teroare breed or seek out Perfect Hosts, Teroare would rule for 55 Years before handing power over to his eldest son, he would then impregante another woman in Ferelden after the Orlisian Occupation that would eventually give Birth to Eleanor Cousland and henceforth lead to his Grandson: Adrian Pentaghast Cousland. The Fifth Blight Trivia Category:Organizations Category:Races